Expectations
by Thirrin73
Summary: These secret meetings meant the world to her. PeinSaku.


**title: **Expectations

**summary:** These secret meetings meant the world to her.

**pairing: **Pein/Sakura

**genre: **Romance, Humor (?)

**dedication: **My lovely Em.

**AU?: **Yes, yes it is.

**warning: **Possible OOCness and spelling and grammatical errors. Also, smut.

**disclaimer: **_Naruto _and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**notes:** Well, this has a pretty good chance of getting taken down because, holy shit, I just wrote something smutty. Milestone for Thirrin as this is the first NSFW thing I've ever really written _don't give me that look this was bound to happen eventually._

Anyways, this is for my darling Em. I asked her to give me a Sakura/Anyone pairing and she picked PeinSaku so here we are. Originally, this was going to be much shorter and more fluffy than anything but my fingers kind of slipped. But, Em dear, this is for you. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful person and friend and putting up with me and my lack of updates and all that shit.

Love you, Em.

I hope you freaking enjoy this because, _oh my god_, I'm just going to go and post this on Tumblr as well and hide away for a few days _don't freaking look at me._

Enjoy.

See you at the bottom.

**::**

_**Expectations**_

**::**

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura did not really enjoy picnics all that much. Everyone always assumed she did because of her name, her hair, her sunny personality, and a whole bunch of other shit that didn't make any sense. It really pissed her off that people just assumed things. Why not ask? Why not actually get to know her? But, that never happened. Things were assumed and she just played along, trying to rise to their expectations.

"Oh, you're such a pretty girl! I bet all the boys chase after you!"

No. They're too intimidated by her and why would she want any of those little shits to be interested in her? A bunch of annoying bastards.

"You're such a smart young lady; your classwork must come so easily for you!"

No. She has to work her ass off and study, study, study. Who ever said school was easy? What a bunch of liars.

"I think you would be a very good model. Or maybe an actress!"

Fuck that. She's planning on becoming a doctor. Something useful.

She hated how so many things were assumed and so much was expected of her. Be nice, be pleasant, be respectful, don't interact with those delinquents, dress pretty, smile and be polite. She hated it.

The only reason she was even sitting on a checkered blanket next to a large, old oak tree, a basket full of yummy foods next to her, was because of _him_. He didn't assume anything of her; didn't expect anything. She could do as she pleased and he wouldn't give a shit. And she loved that about him.

Had anyone known of their weekly get-togethers, well, it would have been the scandal of the century. The perfect princess and the rebel delinquint? Blasphemy! Those two can't possibly get along! She's much too kind and sweet. And he is nothing but a disrespectful troublemaker. Oh, how she wished she could just punch a few faces in.

Truthfully, she'd always admired him from afar. Watched him saunter into class, fashionably late and nonchalant. Occasionally glancing over her shoulder at him to see him staring out the window, the sunlight glimmering off of his wicked piercings. Once, she'd even followed him for a bit after school, on the one rare occasion he hadn't had detention, ducking out of sight every time he glanced over his shoulder. She'd occasionally find herself doodling him, his face taking up the space in the margins of her Physics notes.

She'd never spoken to him, though. Never approached him. Never made herself known. Simply because it wasn't expected of her. All the other teachers and students assumed that her occasional glances - her lips tugged down in a frown and her eyebrows furrowed - were simply judging looks of disgust or contempt. Because she wasn't _supposed_ to be interested in him. They were much too different. Entirely different things were assumed about them both.

_He_ was supposed to be rude and cold and cocky. Dull, blunt thoughts and coarse actions. A rebellious teen that's only skill was getting into trouble. A bad kid.

She hated that she'd assumed so as well.

Gosh, she was such a hypocrite.

But, maybe those expectations had been what she'd found so interesting.

She was so used to everything being nice and perfect. It was riveting to think, if only for a moment, that she might be able to hang around this strange boy and watch as everyone's assumptions and thoughts were literally turned upside down.

Eventually, these thoughts of being what she wanted to be, all at the side of the boy who everyone seemed so afraid of, became more than just thoughts. She began to daydream, wondering what it would be like. Where would they go? What would they do? What would they talk about? What did he think of her?

It wasn't long until she realized that her interest had turned into more of an attraction. She remembered the exact moment, when he'd walked into class, nearly twenty minutes late, that she'd thought to herself, "He's such a cutie." She'd almost screamed in surprise at her own thoughts, but, despite her inner freak-out, she kept her poker face perfectly in place and the class had been none the wiser.

So, she'd secretly pined away, sending wayward looks at the boy for weeks.

Their first real conversation had been completely by chance.

She'd decided to do something unexpected for once and had taken a trip to the local park, a couple of books stuffed into her bag as well as a notepad and pencil. Well, park is a very loose term. It was more of a very sparse forest with a few benches placed about and a very crude footpath winding its way around a small clearing in the center. Imagine her blatant shock to have found him, leaning against one of the trees, a pen hanging off his lips and a notebook in his lap as he stared up at the leaves above him.

Sakura had very nearly turned around and headed back home, her face red as she realized that her first thought had been, "Look, it's the cutie." But, she hadn't come all this way just to be forced back because of one boy who'd held her interest for so many weeks and, oh no, he'd noticed her. Her only coherent thought had been, "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," even as she'd held herself with a very confident and nonchalant air and approached him, sitting down and leaning against the other side of the tree.

She'd half-expected him to get up with a grunt and leave, or at least say something. But, he was silent; the only sound being the soft scratch of his pen on the paper. So, she'd pulled out one of her books and opened it, determined to just ignore him and her pounding heart and focus on the words on the page.

But, try as she might, all she could do was read and reread the same sentence, over and over. Eventually, she sighed and snapped the book shut, tossing her head back against the tree with a huff. She tried to catch him with her peripheral vision and just barely glimpsed a few strands of his auburn hair out of the corner of her eye. The silence was awkward for her, to say the least. So, she did the only logical thing and initiated conversation.

"So, do you come out here oft-"

"Be quite, please."

Her mouth had snapped shut with an audible click. After a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and she found herself wondering just why she was doing as he said. She could speak if she damn well wanted to, no matter how nice-looking his face was and how velvety his voice sounded and, oh, he was speaking again.

"-and this place is very calming and peaceful."

She'd blinked, frowning a bit to herself. "...Yes..."

Sakura could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

Her face had burned and she'd tried to make herself small, thoroughly embarrassed. The red of her face darkened but for an entirely different reason when he'd chuckled, his laugh deep and - dare she say - delicious. He spoke a bit more, about how he liked this area of the park and how this was actually his favorite tree, and, despite how lost in his words she became (because, wow, he had a very nice voice), a very confused look crossed her face.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here? Or even a little curious?" She'd asked, turning her head a bit and leaning to get a better view of him. She'd felt her heart jump, ever so slightly, as he raised an eyebrow at her, mesmerizing eyes locking with hers.

"Why should I? I honestly don't give a shit why you're here or not. Do whatever you want, I don't care." He paused, shrugging to himself and looking back down at the notebook in his lap. "Besides, I usually talk aloud here anyways, regardless if someone's listening."

She'd smiled and moved closer to him, holding out a hand to him.

"Well, Mister I Don't Give a Shit, I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to formally meet you."

She could tell, from the quirk of his eyebrow and the slight bob of the piercings lining either side of his nose, the he was already aware of whom she was. But, to her delight, he'd played along and introduced himself as well, even though she knew exactly who he was.

"Pein."

And so began their weekly meetings. Every Saturday, they'd meet under that tree and talk.

She'd learned many things about him.

That most of the assumptions people had of him were wrong.

He could be kind of cold at times, yes, but he was actually very sweet. He didn't speak much, outside of their few hours together under the tree. His thoughts were very deep and, at times, quite profound. He was confident but also somewhat modest. He cursed quite a lot but she found it very endearing. He wrote poetry and eventually began reading it aloud to her, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of her own.

However, they never spoke to each other at school. If they happened to cross paths anywhere other than under their tree, they pretended to ignore each other. Maybe, once or twice, they would send backwards glances at one another. But, it was an unspoken agreement between them both that things would become too complicated and annoying if anyone else knew that they were friends.

No one knew about the time they spent together.

And it was killing her inside.

So many times, she'd wanted to just send him a smile as he walked into class.

Too many times, she'd wanted to tell him about something she'd read.

But, no.

Being friends with him was not expected of her.

So, no one would know.

Oh, how she looked forward to those hours under the tree. Sitting next to him and listening to him speak. Occasionally adding in her own words, usually jumbled and slurred because of how goddamned flustered he made her. But, she loved their time together. She loved how fast her heart would race whenever he looked at her. She loved the shock that shot up her spine whenever his hand brushed hers. She loved the look he would give her whenever she said something silly. She loved the grin that appeared on his face, every time she let a curse word slip. She loved the feel of his piercings touching her face whenever they kissed. She loved how warm he was whenever she curled up in his lap. She loved how he would brush hair out her eyes and kiss her forehead.

She loved him.

And he was well aware.

In fact, he loved her as well.

Months had passed and their secret relationship was still known by no one. They were perfectly content with this fact and had even taken to meeting earlier during the day and staying under their tree even longer into the afternoon. Once or twice, they had fallen asleep together and awoken to the chirping of birds and the sunlight breaking through the leaves. Of course, after that short, blissful moment where she looked up at him, cradled against his chest, and kissed his chin, they'd both realized that, ow, sleeping against a tree isn't very comfortable and, shit, they'd stayed out all night.

Lately though, when their meetings were cut short due to something or another, he'd taken to stopping by her house in the middle of the night and crawling in through her window to curl up with her on her bed. She snuggle up with him happily, head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around her. He'd whisper to her, usually a poem or something, and she'd be lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice.

He was very good at cuddling.

Once, she'd awoken in a fit from a nightmare, tears at her eyes. He'd, very calmly, wiped the tears away and spoke to her, holding her close and planting small kisses on her face. The cool feel of his piercings had felt nice and he'd nuzzled her a bit, shushing her and reciting one of his poems to her, a gentle lullaby he'd written for her (though he hadn't told her so).

Every Saturday was her favorite. She looked forward to them more than anything else. She'd almost cried the handful of times she'd had to be elsewhere during their meeting-time, having no way to let him know, but, each of those days, she would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of him quietly opening her bedroom window. And then everything was okay.

She remembered each day fondly; each hour, each second, each moment she shared with him.

Only once had he missed one of their meetings.

Which brought her to where she was now.

The day before, she'd waited under their tree for several hours, heart feeling heavier and heavier with each passing moment that he did not appear. Eventually, night came and she headed home, her entire body emitting an air of disappointment and worry. Where had he been? Why hadn't he shown up? It wasn't like him to miss their meetings.

And she'd stayed up all night, lying in her bed, and waiting for him to curl up next to her. Waiting for him to pull her back into his chest and kiss her head. Waiting to hear his voice, apologizing for not showing up.

But, she must have eventually dozed off because, when she woke up, she found a piece of paper next to her head on her pillow. It was folded up but she instantly knew who it was from. She'd quickly sat up, unfolding the note and frowning down at the words. After rereading the note for the third time, she'd quickly gotten dressed and headed for the park. There, she'd found the picnic blanket and basket, placed in the shade of their tree.

And here she sat.

"Go to the tree and wait for me, he says. Sorry for not showing up yesterday, he says. Well, I'm here now and where is he? And the hell is up with the picnic stuff?" She grumbled to herself, arms crossed over her chest. She really didn't like picnics. Well, it was more the concept as eating outside that she hated. She didn't like how the food attracted more bugs and things fell over too easily and having to watch out for falling leaves and shit and, goddammit, where _was_ he?

She sighed and laid down, pink hair splayed out around her head like a halo, and stared up at the leaves. Eventually, she let her eyes close and she dozed off. She wasn't sure how long later it was, but she felt someone lay down beside her and she smiled, wiggling closer to the warm body and turning her head towards them. She opened her eyes and smiled at Pein, sighing happily when he smirked back.

"Thanks for waiting, Princess. Sorry I took so long."

She made a face at him and frowned at the nickname. But her smile soon reappeared and she drew closer to place a quick kiss on his nose. He grinned devilishly and, next thing she knew, he was hovering over her, legs straddling her hips and his face very close to hers. They shared a kiss and sparks flew before her eyes, as always when he kissed her. His lips molded with hers perfectly and his snake bites left a pleasant tingling feeling from the coolness of the metal. He braced himself by resting his arm next to her head, his hand playing with a few strands of her hair. She smiled into the kiss, hissing a little through her teeth when she felt his hand brush her side through her shirt. He knew she was ticklish there so wh-

And then his hand was under her shirt and trailing over the bare skin of her stomach. She gasped and she could feel him grin against her lips before his tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing over her own.

They'd never kissed like this before.

It was...

Intoxicating.

She eagerly kissed him back, although she was hesitant to use her tongue. Eventually, he coaxed her into a dance of sorts, their tongues battling and his hands traveling over her skin as her own were entwined in his auburn hair. Soon, though, they broke the kiss, gasping for air, and his hand slipped out from under her shirt. He rolled over, pulling her with him so that she was lying on top of him. He grinned up at her, nuzzling her chin a bit, and she giggled in reply, smiling and sighing as she played with his oh-so-soft hair. He sat up, holding her to him, and reached out for the picnic basket. She tried to turn around and crawl off of him but he simply sent her a raised eyebrow and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

He brought his legs up a bit, so that she was practically caged in, and pulled the picnic basket closer. She sat there, frowning and straddling him, as he pulled a sandwich out of the blanket. He raised an eyebrow at her expression before holding his sandwich in his mouth and grabbing another out of the basket for her.

So, they sat like that and ate, content with just one another's company. He'd brought an assortment of snacks and sweets and smirked as he fed them to her. When she expressed her dislike of him feeding her, he simply pressed the top of a cupcake to her nose and licked off the icing that was left behind. He laughed when she blushed terribly and she didn't say anything about him feeding her again.

Sakura wasn't sure how much time had passed, but, eventually, they were done with the food and took to leaning against their tree. She was still sitting his lap but he'd let her turn around and was now resting his chin on top of her head as she played with his fingers. After a time, he tilted his head a bit so that his cheek was pressed to the top of her head and spoke.

"How about we play a game." he suggested, velvety voice and the feel of his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. She tilted her head back some and looked up at what she could see of his face.

"What type of game?"

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up, bringing her with him. He turned them around, gently pushing her back against the tree as he loomed over her, smirk still in place.

"I was thinking something along the lines of hide and seek."

She made a face up at him, lips pursing as she thought it over. "Mm, fine. But," she ducked out from under his arms, taking a few steps backwards, "You're It."

He sent her a raised eyebrow and she grinned, making a circle motion with her finger. "Now, face the tree, close your eyes, and count to one hundred."

His lips quirked but he did as she said, listening to the sound of her hurried footsteps as she dashed away to find a place to hide. Sakura could hear his voice, counting aloud, as she ran past trees and shrubbery.

"-Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four..."

She found a large patch of bushes and dove into them, ignoring the light scratches they left behind on her skin.

"-Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight..."

That little shit.

He was skipping numbers.

Sakura burrowed underneath the leaves of the bushes, slowing her breath to a hushed whisper as she listened to him skip from seventy-three to ninety-five. She sent the leaves a very unimpressed look and adjusted herself ever so slightly so that she could just barely see out through the branches.

"One hundred. Here I come, Princess."

She very nearly held her breath as she waited, listening for some sort of movement. It seemed like forever before she heard the sound of his footsteps, crisp leaves crunching with every step he took. She bit her lips as she saw the dark navy of his jeans pass by through the space in the leaves and branches. He walked right past her hiding place, however, and she grinned to herself. It was quiet for a bit again and she figured that he'd walked off too far for her to hear him.

She inwardly let out a sigh of relief and debated making a dash for the tree. She could make it, right? It wasn't that far away and she was pretty fast and _holy shit something just touched her leg._

Before Sakura even knew what was happening, her ankle had been grabbed and she was being pulled out from under the bushes. Her scream was caught in her throat as she was flipped onto her back. She stared, wide-eyed, up at Pein as he crouched over her, a victorious smirk quirking his lips.

"Found ya'."

She sputtered up at him and he chuckled, lowering his head to hush her with a kiss. Unamused, she frowned up at him, trying her best to ignore his kisses. She crossed her arms and squirmed underneath him. He raised an eyebrow at her, pressing his lips to her nose.

"Sore loser."

"You're the one who's going to be sore if you don't get off of me, jackass."

He chuckled and rolled them over so that she was on top of him, but wrapped a firm arm around her waist when she attempted to move off of him. She hissed at him a bit but he simply raised his head to trail kisses over her neck, nipping at the space where neck and shoulder met. She gasped and he continued, trailing his lips along her neck and back up to her jaw.

Sakura groaned a bit and leaned down, closer to him, and let her hands travel down to the hem of his shirt. While he planted kisses along her jawline, she tugged the fabric up and ghosted her hands over his toned stomach. His breath hitched and he paused in his kisses. She smirked down at him and adjusted her position so that she could press her own lips to his middle, trailing kisses over the warm skin.

His stutter of "S-Sakura," was cut short as she flicked her tongue out to dance over his skin for a moment. Her hands left light touches along his sides and she could feel the muscles tighten and goose bumps appear. She planted more soft, butterfly kisses over his stomach and glanced up at him.

His lips were parted, ever so slightly, and his hands were raised, caught midair somewhere near her shoulders as the fingers twitched every so often. His gaze met hers, strange, ringed eyes connecting with her own emerald.

Perhaps it was the taunting quirked eyebrow or the slight smirk she let slip or the quick kiss to his navel that finally sent him over the edge. Sakura wasn't quite sure which it had been but, the next thing she knew, he'd let loose a very animalistic growl and had flipped them over.

Her yelp was quickly muffled by his hungry kiss, lips pressed almost painfully to her own. She was barely aware of him pulling up the hem of her shirt through the heated kiss. He raised a hand to tangle in her hair, nipping at her lower lip as his other hand trailed along her side, calloused fingers barely even touching the exposed skin.

Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hands tugging slightly at the auburn strands of his hair. He let out a low hiss, pressing his body closer to hers. Without her own consent, her hips bucked upwards to meet his own, a soft groan slipping past her lips. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to completely remove her shirt, taking a few seconds to discard his own. He tossed both garments to the side and quickly returned to kissing her, giving a very pleased growl as her tongue pushed past his lips to play with his.

One of her hands traveled down his back a bit, leaving light scratches that caused him to hiss again. In retaliation, the hand leaving light touches to her side darted upwards, tugging at her bra strap for a moment before lowering, just a bit, and cupping her breast, heat radiating off his hand and through the fabric of her bra. She gasped, nails digging into his back when he squeezed. He smirked against her lips, his other hand leaving her hair to let his fingertips ghost along her side. As expected, her back arched and he quickly reached around her to trail his fingers along her spine.

She released her breath is ragged gasps and he reached up to undo her bra. He struggled for a moment and eventually growled to himself.

"Sit up, please."

His polite plea coupled with the barely-there whisper quickly had her sitting up and reaching backwards to unclip her bra. He gently swatted her hands away, murmuring, "I'll get it." Fallen leaves stuck to her hair, she took a moment to reach down, busying her own fingers with undoing the button of his pants. She'd just managed to grip his zipper when she felt her bra come undone and he was pushing her back down again.

He quickly removed her bra, tossing it over with their shirts, and lowered his head to press his lips against her collarbone. He nipped the soft skin there and trailed kissed down, between the small valley between her breasts. Her breath hitched and her hands darted up to his head, tangling into his hair as he trailed kisses over the sensitive flesh. His own hands went in separate directions, one rising to cup an exposed breast while the other gently gripped her hip.

Pein pressed his hips to her own, tongue darting out to flick against the peak of her other breast. The combined sensations left Sakura reeling and she gave a soft moan, her grip on his hair tightening to an almost painful point. He let slip a hiss and took a rosy bud into his mouth, biting gently as his tongue flicked against it. She gave a broken whine, back arching again. The hand cupping her other breast moved slightly after squeezing softly. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, tugging ever so slightly before the hand let go and dropped down to her side, the hand on her hips raising to take his mouth's place as it switched to the other breast.

She wasn't aware of whispering his name but, when she did, he replied with a growl and released the bud, pressing a kiss to her breast before trailing his lips downwards to ghost over her stomach. His piercings left a delightful chill against her warm skin and they left behind a path of goose bumps. He flicked his tongue out over her navel and continued downwards until he reached the hem of her jeans, kisses halting as he glanced up at her flushed face. She let out a breathy sigh which, halfway through, turned into a moan as his hand squeezed again.

He cupped her breast for a moment before lowering his hand to her hip. She shifted a bit as he unbuttoned her jeans, the leaves and grass beneath her leaving an odd feeling against her back. She'd almost forgotten that they were outside; she'd been so engrossed in his touches. Her face burned as she was brought out of her thoughts at the feeling of him slipping her pants downwards. She wasn't quite sure what happened next but, when she came to her senses, they were both bare and their clothes were all discarded in a pile off to the side.

Sakura blatantly ogled.

She stared for a few minutes, her brain trying to process correctly.

And he stared right back, eyes half-lidded as they roved over every inch of her.

Her hair was a mess, leaves caught in the pink strands, and more leaves were stuck to her skin, a light sheen of sweat glistening over the pale flesh.

An unwanted feeling of modesty and embarrassment hit her suddenly and she quickly tried to cover herself up with her hands, looking away with a grimace as her face burned even more. She felt his growl before she heard it and his husky whisper of, "Don't," had her quickly looking back up at him, eyes wide. He loomed over her, breath ragged, and the heat of his body radiated off of him, leaving her with twin feelings of both chills and warmth.

She looked up at him, meeting his heated gaze. Desire shone in his eyes and she felt her face redden. He adjusted himself so that his face hovered over hers; his hands reaching up to gently grasp her wrists and pull them away from her body.

"_Don't_," he hissed softly, "You're too fucking beautiful; I can't even stand it."

Her body gave an involuntary twitch as she stared up at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering against her skin.

"You drive me crazy."

Everything sort of blurred together after that.

But things quickly came into focus soon enough.

She was very aware of how much it _hurt_. She bit her lip, trying to muffle her cry of pain. He paused, well aware of what was happening. He moved slowly, lowering his face to hers to press a kiss to her cheek, waiting for her. After a few moments, she let out a breath and nodded. He gave her another kiss, lips at the corner of her mouth and rocked his hips forward. She let out a strange sound - a mix between a hiss and a moan. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, eyes clenched shut. He kissed her fully on the mouth, lips pressed together almost painfully.

It distracted her for a bit and soon the pain ebbed away, almost cliché-ly, and pleasure took its place. She gasped, back arching with each of his thrusts. Her own hips bucked to meet his and he gave his own groan.

Dots danced before her eyes and she was vaguely aware of his tongue brushing her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly parted her lips, her own tongue quickly welcoming his. They battled, their bodies pressed together and meeting in the most primal way.

He grunted, thrusting a bit harder and she almost cried out, the sounds she made muffled by his own mouth. Her body felt so hot, his own even more so. She was barely aware of where she was, the feel of the leaves and grass and dirt now fully pushed from her mind. In its place was the delicious feeling of his body against hers, the hot coil tightening in her middle, his cool piercings brushing against her heated skin.

She was lost in him.

His presence.

His soft whispers.

His sweet, sweet touches.

She couldn't think straight; all she could focus on was _him_.

Which each thrust and movement, she was brought closer and closer to the edge. A pool of heat steadily growing before it finally overflowed. Sparks flew and danced and she held onto him tightly, her drawn-out moan mixing with his own deep groan. They laid there, their naked, entwined bodies hidden behind bushes and trees.

He rolled over, pulling her with him, and held her against his chest, panting heavily as his body slowly stopped moving. She curled up slightly, a hand on his bare chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Neither were quite sure how much time passed before they finally moved, slowly retrieving their clothes, redressing and heading back to their tree. They sat down underneath it, Pein holding her to him as she sat in his lap, leaning her head back to rest against his chest. He ran a hand through his hair, dislodging a few leaves and she tilted her head back and sat up a bit to place a quick kiss to one of his lip piercings.

Sakura sent him a smile, eyes half-lidded and what could be permanent blush staining her cheeks. He smiled back down at her, kissing her forehead.

It wasn't long before they gathered up the picnic blanket and basket, leaving the park as the sun began to set, creating a beautiful display of colors that seemed to mimic their own hair. But, rather than part ways like they usually did, he trailed alongside her, arm wrapped around her waist as they headed towards her home.

"Mom and Dad are gone, won't be back until tomorrow evening." She murmured, unlocking the door and leading him inside. She took his hand, motioning for him to leave the basket in the kitchen, and they headed for her room. Once inside, the both curled up on her bed, him hugging her to his chest as she played with his hair absentmindedly. He whispered into her ear, reciting some poem or another, and simply cuddled with her, well into the night. He occasionally planted a soft kiss to her face and she smiled each time. They fell asleep like that, basking in the warmth of one another.

When Sakura woke up, she was alone. She sat up, looking around the room even though she inwardly wasn't all that surprised. He was always gone in the morning. But, this time, she felt a little disappointed.

It wasn't until she laid back down that she noticed the bright orange leaf resting on her pillow.

She smiled at it, picking the leaf up and contemplating it before giving it a careful kiss.

So, she went about her morning routine, thoughts idly flowing through her head as she occasionally glanced at the leaf, resting on her pillow. She made a decision as she looked at the little leaf, smiling to herself. Expression set in determination, she headed to the school. She ignored all the muttered complaints of, "I hate Mondays," and, "I wish it was the weekend again," as she met with her friends, sharing good morning wishes and listening politely as they talked about their weekends. All the while, she looked around, distractedly waiting to glimpse that head of auburn hair.

The bell rang and the students headed inside. Sakura quickly spotted him, his ridiculous hair standing out in the semi-crowded hallways. She pushed past the students and calmly walked towards him. He sent her a vaguely surprised expression as he leaned against the wall of lockers, a few of his own friends quirking eyebrows at her.

Sakura didn't even pause before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down a bit, crushing her lips to his own.

Pein sent her a wide-eyed, shocked look before smirking and eagerly returning the kiss.

They ignored the blatantly shocked and dumbfounded faces of the other students and teachers who watched the two, hushed murmurs quickly filling the hallway. They hungrily kissed each other, Pein turning them around to push her against the lockers, a hand in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was done playing to people's expectations.

**::**

**notes:** Welp.

There, you've just witnessed my first attempt at smut and _fucking shit I need to hide now don't look at me_.

Hope you liked it (especially you, Em. You better be fucking proud of me I dID THIS FOR YOU).

I can't think of anything to say so I'm going to go scream into my pillow now yes.

Stay lovely, my friends.

**::Thirrin73::**


End file.
